


Think for a Moment

by SoulofHorus, Will_of_Anubis



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Testing Co-Author feature for Future use, a few curse words, but I wanted to write a philosophical drabble, this is a test
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_of_Anubis/pseuds/Will_of_Anubis
Summary: A small drabble, nothing important, but it's there. Wanted to test the Co-Author feature for future uses





	Think for a Moment

Do you ever wonder why we are here? No seriously, think about it. You died some long ass time ago, and then you became resurrected by your Ghost. You knew nothing about your past life, and even if you did, you were discouraged to chase your past. Your fate lied with the Traveler. I never found my answers, but that didn’t stop me from at least piecing together my past. I never have and I never will. I go for the thrill of the adventure. I found some clues, but I also ran into dead ends. So, all in all, not too shabby.

Do you ever wonder what you are doing? Sure, you go on patrol to rid the world of the ‘Darkness’. What is ‘Darkness’? Some figment of our imagination perhaps? Questions like these are questions on why I doubt that Orb in the sky. It has been alive for mere months and it brings more questions than answers. I never seek the answer because I will find out the Truth and when I find the truth; I don’t think I will like what I have found. Do you see my dilemma? I ask you, what do you think the Darkness is? I only see those that wish to lay waste to our planets. With the Light that courses through my veins, I extinguish those who dare try to strike me down.

Moving on, I see these questions as something to dwell on. At least the more mild ones. Some of which my Ghost advises to not speak of, in public or to the Vanguard. They would have my Ghost for that. I say this as my Ghost nests in the crook of my neck. 

Your Ghost.

Your constant companion and friend. The one who brought you back, the one that blessed you, per se. Seeing how my Ghost is now falling asleep, which shocked me to be clear, put a smile on my face. Knowing that we can die over and over  _ and over _ again, it is nice to see my Ghost taking a load off. After a few days in the Iron Banner, never again. I got what I came for. 

Your Ghost is the single most precious thing you could ever possess. No mere weapon can surpass your Ghost. If such a weapon exists, dispose of it immediately. I still have the scar from one of those ‘Dredgens’. It nicked me, but just enough to create a scar. My Ghost has constant tabs on it. She always worries about me, then again, it is her prime directive…. Kinda. The other is to make sure we are healthy, mentally that is. Ghosts are just this little bundle of joy that you just can’t seem to get enough of.

Speaking of little bundles of joy, Guardians don’t normally have kids, and if they do, they tend to outlive them. A scary thing to know that your parents, grandparents, and however many great grandparents are still alive even when you are on a deathbed. BUT there have been at least two cases of a Guardian Child. Ghosts who were out exploring came back to the Tower, to hope to find their Guardian. The two Guardians gave birth months later, one boy and one girl. Their Ghosts were bragging about it, but also somewhat humble about it. They know that they truly can’t interact with their ‘Guardians’ for years to come, but their shells certainly got childproofed. Their circular shells are safe and they have no pointed edges, so if the child gets their hands on the Ghost, they won’t…. I don’t know, poke their eye out.

The Fallen, Cabal, Vex, Hive, and the Taken, and this new faction, the Scorn are all enemies of the Traveler, we defend it, but what has it done for us in these times. The Golden Age is a different story. We fight and fight to keep these forces away from us and it takes an attack from the Red Legion to get the Orb to wake the hell up. Better late than never I suppose.

I ask again, Do you ever wonder why we are here? A question that contains multiple questions, one that holds a veil of answers. The  **_real_ ** question is, how far are you going to go to find out? 

 

“Hey, you still writing that philosophical piece?” Someone in the other room asked me.

“Yeah, and I just finished, now piss off, I’ll be up in a minute.” No one ever leaves me alone for more than five minutes, I swear.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I whipped up, nothing too fancy, till next time!
> 
> -Horus


End file.
